Reina beata
by Abaddon DeWitt
Summary: Existen crímenes imperdonables, pero no hay persona alguna que no pueda amar [OneShot] [CrackShip]


**H** a pasado mucho, mucho tiempo y con lo que vengo realmente es el CrackShip más Epico de la historia, pero a Abaddon le encanta el CrackShip, ¡vive del crackship! Y esta vez, jugando **Fate Grand Order** nació la idea de emparejar un par de personajes totalmente opuestos y de no sé cómo en mi retorcida cabeza lograron embonar para este One Shot

En fin, espero que les guste y que sus lecturas sean amenas. Muchisimas gracias por leer c:

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fate no me pertenecen

 **Advertencia:** Crackship, ligero Ooc, Oneshot

 **Raiting:** K+

 _Eres bienvenido/a a disfrutar de la lectura, si te ha gustado sabes que puedes dejar una review, eso me ayudaría muchisimo._

 **Abaddon Dewitt**

* * *

 **Reina Beata.**

* * *

 **La Pucelle.**

 _Tengo una perspectiva equilibrada de las cosas e intento ver la parte graciosa de las mismas._

 **El Comediante [Watchmen]**

La guerra por el Grial, aquel evento capaz de reunir a siete almas, siete héroes de la historia que con su noble entereza y porte, a lado de un maestro capaz, reclamaban un objeto capaz de conceder un deseo, un milagro que les devolviera aquello que perdieron, aquello que necesitaban o aquello en lo que habían errado. Como cualquier evento al que se le denomine Guerra, esta solo traía muerte, hambre, destrucción y caos, un escenario particularmente único y delicioso para uno de los convocados a participar en la barbarie de un anhelo egoísta. Son: Saber, Lancer, Archer, Rider, Caster, Berserker y Assassin.

 _«Una vez, hubo un hombre. Él era un tonto y ridículo hombre que, a pesar de tener un cuerpo hecho de barro y tierra, ponía su corazón [hombro a hombro] con los dioses. Por supuesto, su orgullo e irrespetuosa arrogancia ofendía a los dioses en el cielo»._

«Para un rey no existía el descanso» Eso era lo que se repetía durante los últimos tres días desde que fuera invocado, estaba cansado, no recordaba si esa era la cuarta o sexta guerra en la que nuevamente alguien tomaba la osadía de convocarlo, pero estaba ahí, retrancado contra un muro mirando como su maestro planeaba y le daba una sexta lectura al plan organizado meticulosamente para la victoria de aquella carnicería sin sentido. Muy para sus adentros, Gilgamesh debía admitir que aquello era divertido hasta cierto punto, mirar como los otros seis luchaban por sobrevivir en pos de un ideal, y como el mismo los consumía despacio, eran igual a perros famélicos, y su nuevo maestro no distaba en lo absoluto de ello.

Pero había algo, o alguien que era la excepción a la regla: Enkidu. Su mejor «Amigo» ahora estaba ahí, encarnado en sangre y barro bajo la clase Lancer. En su remanso de ideas, Gilgamesh sonrió de manera sardónica, esperando a que su amigo no terminara empalado por su propia lanza como era la costumbre de esa clase. [De lo contrario tendría una razón más para tomar en cuenta la oferta de Iskander sobre ser mejores amigos]. No, Gilgamesh no era un desgraciado, podía ser orgulloso, altanero, déspota e incluso un loco cruel que despotricaba su ideal donde solo su soberanía tuviera derecho a gobernar; hasta que los dioses mismos se desvanecieran en la nada…, si, aquello sonaba bien, pero solo lo haría a lado de una persona, y esa era Enkidu. Se desvaneció en polvo dorado como era su costumbre, buscó entre los distintos rostros y esencias la presencia de su amigo, si corría con suerte, la frágil inocencia de Enkidu continuaría intacta y entonces podría invitarlo a divertirse un rato, aun que su concepto de diversión, significara casi matarlo y luego reír como un par de chiflados. Pocas eran las personas que siquiera lograran comprender tal nivel de compatibilidad entre dos personas, mestizos indignos de contemplar la grandeza de dos seres destinados a…

Se detuvo de manera brusca, cuando sus orbes de sangre se fijaron en ella. Una sierva: Estaba peleando contra el que al parecer era de la clase Caster, lo supo porque el contrario era una rata que se jactaba de usar magia y artimañas para alejarse de la amenazante alabarda con el estandarte real francés. A primera impresión, a Gilgamesh le pareció un circo en el cual distraerse por un rato, tal vez si corrían con suerte, uno de ellos terminaría muriendo a puertas de su noble phantasm. Se mantuvo ligeramente expectante desde la azotea de un edificio abandonado, una zona deshabitada que lentamente era demolida por los impactos causados por… ¿Saber? No, no parecía la clase Saber, Rider… sin saber la razón, Gilgamesh comenzaba a articular una variación de teorías varias alrededor de la misteriosa muchacha que ahora estaba con una rodilla en el suelo, sosteniendo la alabarda con la izquierda y empuñando una espada en la derecha.

—¡Rindete Ruler! —el rey de los héroes arqueó las cejas con distada admiración.

Ruler. Una vez había escuchado sobre esa clase de siervo, era de aquellos que muy rara vez eran convocados a una guerra y su trabajo en dicha carnicería era el de equilibrarla, interesante si tomaba en cuenta que podía utilizar hechizos de comando siendo solo eso, una sierva en la guerra.

—Siempre dije que tenías un gusto muy bueno con las mujeres, —una voz masculina pero infantil y suave resonó detrás de él.

—Es lógico, solo me gustan los mejores tesoros de…, —se quedó en silencio Gilgamesh se giró a ver a su amigo con clara indignación—, no me gusta esa mestiza.

—Es muy linda en realidad, hablé con ella esta mañana, —Enkidu sonrió ampliamente, el rey de los héroes torció el gesto y regreso la atención a la batalla que se desarrollaba.

—Solo es una mestiza más a la que tendremos que matar en esta guerra —espetó de manera seca, uniforme, autoritaria como solo de él se podía esperar.

—Tu mirada sobre ella no dice lo mismo Gilgamesh, —el joven sonrió triunfante.

Era absurdo, _Jeanne,_ o Ruler como mejor la conocía, no era la clase de mujer que llamara la atención de Gilgamesh más allá del férreo temperamento con el que se aferraba a la alabarda, mientras su canto de guerra era en post de la victoria Francesa. Era una muchacha demasiado inocente, demasiado humana… suspiró fastidiado cuando notó la particular manera en que se llegaba a comparar con el rey de los caballeros, y sin embargo a diferencia de este que parecía inalcanzable para su pueblo, un ente de hegemonía y autodestrucción, Jeanne era la cara opuesta de la misma moneda, con aquellos ideales imperturbables y nobles, una santa, una soñadora que en cualquier comento podría caer y aun así continuaría dando la vida por el estandarte empuñado. Su dorado brillo majestuoso desapareció poco después de que Caster casi fuera derrotado y de que Ruler respirara dificultosamente en busca del soporte de su master.

 **El hombre que no quería morir.**

 _¿Qué poder tiene el sueño en el infierno?_

 **Sandman [Preludios y Nocturnos]**

Fría noche otoñal, una batalla que desgarra la carne y rompe los huesos, vuelve polvo el espíritu de lucha de aquellos indignos que se atreven a levantar la mano contra su soberano; es el reto de un incauto mestizo que se ha tomado la molestia de atacarlo, y él, como la antitesis del caos y el orden, decreta que debe morir, porque es el rey y porque es su regla: _Si tú invades yo castigaré._ Es una sensación curiosa la que le recorre el cuerpo, había olvidado lo que significaba tener un cuerpo calido entre los brazos, menudo, frágil, inerte sueño primaveral que se marchita lentamente en una derrota amarga. Jeanne la doncella, la incorruptible, la santa. Ruler ha caído producto de sus sueños lejanos, de sus quimeras idealistas, de un master incompetente que apenas comprende que aquel sitio es un campo de guerra y no un parque donde puede sentarse a reflexionar, Gilgamesh está asqueado, el estomago se le ha revuelto cuando el insensato mocoso reclama como si fuera el dueño y amo de aquella pobre criatura perdida.

— _¡Soy un defensor de la justicia!_

Su puerta de babilonia se abre por instinto, un instinto primitivo que le recuerda a ese muchacho idiota, aquel que le derroto de manera humillante y que no comprendía el verdadero significado de ser un héroe, un rey, un hombre con el peso del mundo sobre los hombros. No lo culpa, es solo un adolescente hormonal encantado por los ideales de una doncella casta, solo él, Gilgamesh, es capaz de ver más allá de la pureza noble del brioso espíritu de Jeanne, solo él comprende el dolor, la penuria y flagelo que significa ser Jeanne D' Arc.

Enkidu lo mira con advertencia, condenar al humano significa condenar a Jeanne, y por primera vez, el rey de los héroes cierra las puertas de su majestuosidad. El hombre enviado por los dioses hace la diferencia, la única entidad capaz de amainar la violencia necia del rey dorado, un intermediario que ha hecho de esa guerra algo menos fastidiosa, más divertida, menos violenta.

—Tú no eres digno de mirarla, un gusano solo debe mirar al suelo aun mientras muere.

Se desvanece con ella en brazos.

La mira dormir, contempla la suavidad de su rostro apaciguado, tranquilo, no hay pesadillas allí donde la guerra una vez curtió un corazón. Es diferente al rey de los caballeros, claro, porque ella no es un rey. Gilgamesh medita, sus ideas chocan unas con otras, el corazón le vuelve a palpitar como si estuviera vivo, no es un deseo de poseerla como a cualquier tesoro, no es un deseo de destazarle la carne hasta dejarle los huesos desnudos en medio de la ventisca helada; el posee y demanda, y sin embargo, es la primera vez que no desea hacerlo por mero placer, gusto dulce de verla ser libre y seguir sus grandes ideales. Jeanne no es un rey que lleve el peso de una corona decapitándola.

El brío amenazante de su Noble Phantasm lo sorprende, le ha salvado la vida y aun así ella lo escruta con deliberada desconfianza, algo natural si toma en cuenta que solo se han mirado un par de veces, si ambos saben que son enemigos, hechos para matarse uno al otro por las convicciones de ajenos a ellos.

—¡Jeanne, has despertado! —la algarabía en la voz de Enkidu remansa las aguas de aquel océano de dudas.

No hay momento en que ella no desvíe su mirada al ostentoso trono del rey, se pregunta cómo alguien como él pudo salvarla, cómo alguien como él puede tener a su derecha a alguien tan franco como Enkidu. Algunas veces, cuando preguntaba sobre el rey en su incertidumbre, Enkidu le explicaba lo que significaba para Gilgamesh ser el primero en todo: Jeanne comenzaba a entenderlo, Gilgamesh era la antitesis de la cultura, el caos y el orden, antes de él no existía la sociedad, el estado ni el comercio. La civilización había nacido de la mano de un rey arcaico, que en sus arcas poseía la naturaleza primigenia de toda arma y objeto que representara un valor digno de él, Gilgamesh era el primer rey, el primer héroe. Gilgamesh puede cometer los pecados más atroces y aun así aceptar gustoso el horror del infierno, porque si él no demostrara ser un mito inalcanzable, entonces después de él no existiría nada.

—Una vez serví a mi rey, serví a mi pueblo y serví a dios, pero nunca me he servido a mi misma.

Gilgamesh desvía su mirada escarlata a las amatistas brillantes de Ruler. Aun la observa por arriba del hombro y ella no se incomoda, realmente es una sierva, dócil y abnegada, pero briosa y opulenta, se siente orgulloso de ver tal valor dentro de un cuerpo tan pequeño, no es su belleza ni su porte, es el fuego fatuo de su alma la que evoca a toda una nación seguirla hasta la muerte.

—No eres una figura de inalcanzable alabastro, tu locura te mantiene cuerda, —recita para ella, y Jeanne siente el corazón desbocarse en su pecho.

Se siente desnuda del alma, Gilgamesh ha visto más allá de la doncella, de la santa, ella sigue siendo una mujer. Será tal vez que él es como la serpiente del génesis que tienta al hombre a comer del fruto prohibido, animal ponzoñoso que clava los colmillos sobre la carne para destilar un veneno que le embriaga el juicio, que le nubla la conciencia. Siente y vive, encarna la pura inocencia de la mujer, y él la corrupción del deseo. A diferencia de Arturia Pendragon, Jeanne D' Arc no vivió un centenar de años para obtener sabiduría, para ser inalcanzable, la doncella francesa murió en plena flor de juventud, un capullo que fue obligado a incinerarse.

—¿Por qué peleas en esta guerra rey de los héroes? —no es altanera ni trata ir por encima de él, sabe sus capacidades y eso le gusta, le agrada la manera en que se dirige sin perder la autoridad de lo que representa.

—Porque el grial me pertenece, es la ley, —[Iskander] llegó a su pensamiento de manera repentina y espetó—, la ley que impuse como rey. Si tú invades yo castigaré.

Jeanne se queda en silencio acunando las manos en su regazo, sonríe suavemente y Gilgamesh desvía la mirada, trata de alejarla, trata de poseerla por la fuerza porque es la única manera que conoce. « _Existen crímenes imperdonables, pero no hay persona alguna que no pueda amar»._ Se siente derrotado en un campo que apenas conoce, la incomodidad al tenerla cerca, el fuego que le carcome el espíritu cada vez que la mirada beata no lo juzga. Ruler es equilibro, Ruler es el remanso de paz que necesitaba para no ser consumido en su ego.

 **Noches Eternas.**

 _El amor pertenece a deseo, y deseo es muy cruel._

 **Muerte [Sandman]**

Todo ha caído, la guerra ha llegado a su pináculo de destrucción y muerte, solo tres quedan en pie. El hombre de barro enviado por los dioses para parar la tiranía del rey, el primer héroe y rey entre los reyes, y la noble doncella francesa. La caida de uno significa el dolor del otro, están en un círculo inquebrantable pactado por la muerte, la sátira humana convertida en una guerra egoísta. Gilgamesh se detiene a pensar sobre su vida, no…, más bien piensa en ella, en cómo llegó y en cómo se irá, si volverán a encontrarse.

—Tu camino de devoción es admirable, no lo eches a perder.

Miran el horizonte desde un edificio, uno sentado a lado del otro, por primera vez en la guerra se siente como humanos, perciben los olores, las sensaciones, el frío disminuye y la piel les arde. Debe admitirlo, muy en su fuero interno, Gilgamesh la prefiere con la larga trenza símbolo de su entereza en la batalla, pero así, con el cabello al viento en ese dorado lustroso, es la reina que nunca tuvo, es la mujer que calma los demonios internos que lo consumen.

—Aun siendo un rey tirano, aun siendo el apoteósico señor del caos, no dejas de ser un símbolo de admiración.

Sus palabras son licor agridulce, más delicioso que cualquier vino de sus arcas. Acaricia su mejilla con devoción.

Una vez, los dioses lo traicionaron, perdió la fe, perdió el rumbo. El rey cruel y egoísta estuvo solo, y ahora…, una niña beata lo volvió un fervoroso hombre de fe, Jeanne D' Arc era su fe.

Cuando las piscinas de oro se abrieron ante la consumación del evento belicoso, el bello estandarte de plata y bronce se abrió paso entre sus tesoros, las frágiles manos de la doncella temblaron y Gilgamesh se mantuvo indolente, en medio de la guerra le había arrebatado a Enkidu, y aun en medio de la guerra la había perdonado por sus tres terribles pecados: Pretender el Grial había sido el primero, matar a Enkidu el segundo, y tomar posesión de su corazón [si tenía alguno] era el tercero.

—Regocíjate Jeanne, el rey juzgara tus pecados y cuando lo haga, serás libre de danzar en mi Jardín solo para mi, húndete en mi abrazo. Esa es mi decisión.

El refulgir de las armas cimbro la tierra y estremeció el cielo, el Génesis del sentimiento más atroz del hombre se enredaba con espinas debajo de su piel, Gilgamesh había amado, y con eso era suficiente para admitir que esa guerra debía terminar.


End file.
